Going Against the Norm
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: Corellia is a 5th year Ravenclaw and one of the few who sees past house prejudices. With the resurrection of Voldemort, the inevitable war is on everyone's mind and though she doesn't know it, Corellia has an important role to play in the upcoming battles. Pairings: Harry/OC Ginny/Blaise Draco/Astoria
1. Info

**Info**

**Name**: Corellia Hawkins

**Nicknames**: "Cor" and "El"

**Blood-status**: Half-blood

**Family**: Damien (Father, wizard), Ava (Mother, muggle, deceased), no siblings

**House**: Ravenclaw

**Friends**: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Astoria Greengrass

**Best Subjects**: Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes

**Personality**: Quiet, shy, and introverted unless with friends. She is extremely smart, has a fiery temper, and is very protective of her friends. Corellia also does not believe in house prejudices.

**History**: Corellia's mother was killed by death eaters in the first war and her father was part of the Order. (He will join again this time, but later on) Corellia became friends with Draco and Blaise in first year and Ginny in her Second year when Ginny first started at Hogwarts. Ginny was crying about her feelings for Harry and Corellia comforted her (Ginny got over Harry by her 3rd year which was Corellia's 4th) Also in 4th year, Astoria, Corellia, and Ginny got lost in the Forbidden Forest during a detention and were stuck there all night, forming a strong friendship between the three when they were forced to rely on each other for survival.

**Additional info**:

The Slytherins will not pick on Corellia and will even sometimes listen to her due to her friendship with Draco and Blaise.

Draco gets along with her due to the fact that he isn't completely prejudiced and because she is the last of a powerful line of wizards that were once one of the strongest pure-blood families

Ron and Hermione will be OOC

Harry will not be as trusting of Dumbledore as he was in the book and will not follow him so blindly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that I've had for a while. I'll be able to start updating all of my stories now that school is over and finals are done. Hope you like it!**

**-Raven :P**

"Corellia!" Dad shouted from the living room, "Ginny's here!"

"Coming Dad!" I yelled back running down the stairs. "Hey Ginny!"

"Hey El." She said stepping out of the fire place. "Thanks so much for inviting me! I may be a tom-boy but being around so many guys all the time is exhausting and Hermione doesn't really help with all of her lectures on how I should be less rough with the guys. It's so annoying!" She ranted as we walked up to my room.

"No problem Gin. You're welcome here anytime." I said smiling. "Come on, we've got so much to talk about." After dumping her stuff in my room, we we to the swing set in the backyard.

"So have you heard from Astoria, Blaise or Draco, El?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Blaise and Draco are actually going to visit later this week and stay over for two nights and Astoria should be here at any moment." I replied before grinning mischievously, "Excited to see a certain Italian, hmm? Her face turned a bright red.

"N-no! Just wondering," She said defensively, her voice raising in pitch.

"Uh-huh." I smirked as her face turned to a tomato red. "Admit it. You like him Ginny."

"FIne I do, but enough about me. Are there any guys that you like?"

"Nope, no one."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Astoria asked walking over to us.

"Hey Astoria, when did you get here?" I asked, getting off of the swing.

"Just a minute ago, but that's beside the point. What's up?"

"We're just talking about El's lack of a crush." Ginny said smirking.

"Oh? What's that about El?"

"There's just no one that I've met. Unlike you guys with Blaise and Draco." I sighed " All the guys are conceited jerks, especially in Ravenclaw."

"Enough of this depressing shit. Let's play quidditch!" Ginny yelled, dragging us to the broom shed, where the quidditch supplies were kept. "El, can you see if your Dad will play so that we'll have even teams?"

"Sure." I grabbed my broom and went inside. "Hey Dad!"

"Yes Cor?" He said coming down the stairs.

"We're playing quidditch, will you join?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute" As he went to go change I ran back outside where Ginny and Astoria were already in the air. I flew up to them.

"He said yes! Do you have the quaffle?"

"Yeah, I've got it" Ginny yelled holding up the ball as she zoomed around the homemade pitch in the yard. My dad flew up to us.

"So how are we doing this?" he asked. Astoria replied seeing as Ginny and I had flown off and were racing around the pitch.

"We're playing two on two with one keeper and a chaser on each team. Seeing as you used to be a keeper we were going to play with You and I as the keepers and Ginny and El as the chasers since those are their normal positions. Is that okay?"

"Definitely who's on whose team?" He responded chuckling as he watched Ginny and I.

"We figured that we'd play with Ginny and I on a team against you and El." WIth that said, we flew to our positions and started the game. Ginny started with the ball seeing as we had no one to toss it up and shot off towards the goal. I flew directly below her and snatched the ball out of her hands. I raced over to Astoria's side of the field and slowed down as I came within shooting range. I feinted left and threw the quaffle into the right hoop and SCORE!

"Yeah! 10-0!" I shouted as I flew a victory lap around the field. We ended the game hours later with my dad and I winning 300-240. We went in and saw that it was about 7:00 so we ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next two days passed similarly. We went to the park, caught each other up on our lives, and just ran around laughing our heads off. We then went to my room and fell asleep, exhausted. Finally, Wednesday came, and Draco and Blaise arrived." Ginny, Astoria, and I all woke up early in anticipation, with them being slightly more excited thanks to their infatuations with the two. We quickly ate our breakfast and raced to the living room when we heard the roar of the fire signaling their arrival via floo.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

"Hey El," they chorused, walking into the room and greeting their respective crushes. (Draco to Astoria and Blaise to Ginny.)

"Get a room you guys." I said smirking as they all blushed. We showed them the guest room that they'd be staying in before going outside and messing around for the rest of the day. The rest of their stay consisted of funny moments, quidditch games, and a ton of blushing. Friday was the last day so we spent the majority of it cleaning up and packing. We had about two hours left before everyone started to leave and I was getting quite annoyed with the amount of blushing and sideways glances, so I came up with a plan to get them together which consisted of luring them off and locking them in two closets. "You're not getting out until you guys admit your feelings!" I yelled, run off trying to hold in my laughter.

* * *

**Ginny and Blaise POV**

"Corellia! Let us out now!" Ginny yelled, pounding on the door for a few minutes before stopping and leaning against the wall. They stood there awkwardly for a while.

"So.."Ginny trailed off."Umm.. Sorry about this, you know how El is and I kn-" She was cut off as Blaise kissed her. She didn't respond at first, not understanding what was going on, but soon began to kiss back, placing her arms around his neck. They broke away. "So..."

"Ginny, shut up." Blaise said smirking before leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

**Astoria and Draco POV**

"So we're stuck."

"How astute Draco. Your observation skills astound me." Astoria said dryly. "Well since we're here, might as well get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"This." And with that said, she slammed her lips onto his.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I let them out about and hour later, smirking at their disheveled appearances.

"Have a nice time you guys?" I asked innocently. Astoria smirked.

"Delightful." Ginny, Blaise and I burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face as she said this. We spent the last hour sitting around and joking until everyone had to leave.

"See you guys next week!" I called out as they stepped into the fire place one by one. Finally, Ginny was the only one left. She stepped took some powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"By the way El, We are going to find you a guy this year." She said before spinning up and out of the fireplace.

**Plz review! :)**


End file.
